Toy Chica
Czy nie szukałeś Chicę z pierwszej części gry? Albo Chice z drugiej? A może Phantom Chicę z trzeciej? Nie wykluczone też, że Koszmarną Chice z czwartej? - antagonistka w grze FNaF 2. Jest odnowioną wersją Chici. Wygląd Toy Chica to animatronik-kurczak o żółtym kostiumie, niebieskich oczach (nie licząc, kiedy schodzi ze sceny), czarnych brwiach oraz smukłej sylwetce. Przypomina trochę kaczkę i jest często z nią mylona, chociaż jest kurczakiem. Jej charakterystyczną częścią ciała, jak w przypadku każdego Toy animatronika, są rumieńce, które jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych są różowe, a nie czerwone. Przy szyi ma podpięty śliniaczek z napisem "Let's Party", w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniczki, posiadającej napis "Let's Eat". Jest on jej atrybutem wraz z niebieskooką babeczką, którą trzyma w dłoni. Toy Chica jest również znacznie chudsza od innych Chic. Jej wygląd też zależy od lokacji, w której się znajduje. Na scenie ma niebieskie oczy i pomarańczowy dziób, które znikają po jej opuszczeniu. Toy Chica jest prawdopodobnie jedynym z Toy animatronikiem płci żeńskiej. Drugim może być Mangle, ale nie jest to potwierdzone. Zachowanie W dzień jest kelnerką i wokalistką wraz z Toy Bonnie'm i Toy Freddy'm. Jednak począwszy do nocy 1 ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z stróżem nocnym, by go "zapakować" w kostium Freddy'ego Fazbear'a i tym samym zabić. Toy Chica zaczyna wraz z Toy Bonnie'm i Toy Freddy'm na scenie. Przemieszcza się w poniższej kolejności: Scena -> Główna Hala -> Pokój Imprez 4 -> Korytarz -> Pokój Imprez 1 -> Lewa Wentylacja -> Biuro Kiedy dojdzie do lewej wentylacji, będzie wydawała głuche odgłosy. Powinno się wtedy zaświecić światło w lewej wentylacji, aż się jej nie zobaczy (Pojawia się w niej chwile, po wspomnianych odgłosach). Kiedy się w niej ukaże, gracz powinien założyć maskę i chwile poczekać. Jeśli te kryteria zostaną użyte to po pewnym czasie zniknie i zacznie trasę od nowa. Jeśli nie to dokona Jumpscare i zakończy grę. Ultimate Custom Night Jak na nią przystało, skrada się do Ciebie przez klapę w podłodze po lewej. Nie masz żadnej możliwości, aby uniemożliwić jej wejście do biura. Gdy jednak to zrobi, załóż maskę Freddy'ego i patrz się na nią a zdezorientowana, co się dzieje, wyjdzie. Będzie Cię odwiedzać częściej niż Toy Bonnie, ale i równie szybciej niż Toy Bonnie będzie Cię opuszczać. Cytaty Jumpscare Jeśli nie założymy maski Freddy'ego to nas zaatakuje. Atakuje w ten sposób - rozwiera dłonie i skacze przybliżając swoja twarz do naszej, co wygląda jakby próbowała nas przytulić. Podczas tej czynności słychać dźwięki podobne do ryczenia. Jej Jumpscare w Ultimate Custom Night jest taki sam. Podczas jumpscare'a przybliża i oddala się od nas z takim samym dźwiękiem jak we FNaF'ie 2. Ciekawostki * Toy Chica jest jednym z czterech animatroników, u których widać oczy endoszkieletu (innymi są Toy Freddy, Freddy, Mangle i Bonnie). * Toy Chica zawsze ma przy sobie swoją babeczkę, nawet podczas jumpscare'a. Możliwe, że babeczka jest częścią jej endoszkieletu. * Toy Chica jest drugim najaktywniejszym animatronikiem w 2 części (zaraz po Toy Bonnie) - jeśli chodzi o Toy'e. * Toy Chica trzyma swoją babeczkę nawet w wentylacji, jednak nie widać jej, ponieważ ciemność ogranicza widok. * Jej uzębienie się zmienia, gdy zejdzie ze sceny. * Pomimo tego, że Toy Chica pojawia się w korytarzu, może wejść do biura tylko przez wentylację. Podobnie jest w przypadku Mangle. * Kiedy Toy Chica schodzi ze sceny, traci również kolor swoich powiek. * Babeczka Toy Chici różni się od tej z pierwszej części. Jest mniejsza i ma mniej szczegółów. * Gdy Toy Chica zejdzie ze sceny, traci dziób i widać jej tylko oczy endoszkieletu. * W UCN kiedy przychodzi i nas jumpscare'uje, napis na jej śliniaku jest w lustrzanyn odbiciu.Zostało to później naprawione. * Jeden z jej dialogów "Nie zmęczysz się moi głosem...Prawda?" to oczywiste nawiązanie do FNaF Worlda. * Inny z jej dialogów "Gdzie jest mój dziób?Oczywiście w twoim CZOLE!" to możliwe nawiązanie do The Bite Of '87. * Najprawdopodobniej Toy Chica spowodowała The Bite Of '87. Galeria Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Kobiety